Zanta Claws II
Zanta Claws II was the 2008 Eddsworld Christmas special, and proved to be the most popular episode yet, featuring on YouTube UK due to its sheer number of viewers. As Zanta Claws makes a feeble attempt at killing Edd, Matt and Tom, the gang set out to the North Pole (in z gear!) to finish Zanta, once and for all. Plot Edd, Matt and Tom are watching TV, when the doorbell rings. Edd answers the door to find a group of carolers standing at the door, who begin singing. Tom and Matt join Edd at the door as the carolers are singing about Zanta having kidnapped the real Santa Claus. As they finish their song, their eyes turn red and begin flashing. As Edd comments, "Hm...I've heard better." the carolers explode, and the titles begin. The gang decide that is up to them to save christmas, once again. The trio buckle up in the car, when Tom questions how they are going to get to the North Pole in a car. Smiling, Edd states what appears to him as obvious, "By using the Z gear, of course!". The car flies into the sky. Edd and Tom are happy, but Matt, terrified asks, "Wait, how can a car fly?" With this comment, the car hurtles towards the ground, being saved in the nick of time by a passing air plane, as they land on top of it. As they land, the same happens to the plane below them, as it falls onto another plane. By the time they have landed, the car is on top of 6 other planes which have appeared to suffer the same fate. As they leave the airport, Edd reminds them to 'remember where we parked the car'. Meanwhile, Zanta is watching them through CCTV, obviously furious that they have survived the caroler explosion. As he thinks of some other way to defeat them, the real Santa suggests that Zanta be nice for once, as he is 'supposed to be some kind of Santa'. With that suggestion, Zanta comes up with his plan of giving the trio 'just what their hearts desire'. Back to the gang, and Tom is wondering how they are going to find Zanta. Matt points to a house, which must belong to Zanta, and suggest they ask there. The other two agree, and they approach the front door. Here, they find three presents addressed to each of them. Tom opens his present, and finds that suddenly he has eyes. Matt opens his present, and gets money. Finally, Edd opens his and it explodes into a giant pool of sparkling cola, which he immediately dives into. But, when he comes up to the surface to breathe, he appears to be being burned by the cola, and his clothes are ripped. Tom has been looking at the sun with his new eyes, and they too are beginning to burn. Matt's money is suddenly on fire, with Matt still rolling in it. Upset and disappointed, they all burst into Zanta's house. Zanta immediately demands to know what they are still doing here, but trails off as he realizes that Tord is missing. He is suddenly disappointed, claiming that Tord was his favouite and asking if he could replace him (this is a reference to the large amount of disappointed Tord fans who similarly complained and asked questions). Edd tells him that no, he cannot replace Tord, and Zanta carries on from where he stopped. Zanta tells them that he gave them just what their hearts desire, and Edd comes back with 'well, I hope you kept the receipt'. A clearly unimpressed Tom comments, 'wow, did you really just say that? Wow...' Zanta comes up with a new plan, and asks the gang, 'how can you defeat someone...you can't recognise?' before switching hats with the real Santa. Matt and Edd can obviously tell the plain difference, while Tom is struggling to choose which Santa to shoot with a gun that he has suddenly got his hands on. Matt and Edd are both confused about where he has gotten this gun from. In the panic and confusion, Tom shoots the wrong Santa. Zanta chuckles and decides to 'finish the job' by shooting Santa himself with his laser gun. As he fires the beam, Tom dives in front of Santa to save him, screaming 'nooo!'. The laser hits his eyes and reflects off onto a chandelier which then crashes on to Zanta Calws, appearing to kill him. Matt and Edd are celebrating with Santa, as Edd jokes, 'Santa, I'm so glad to see you made it!" In the background, Tom rubs where his eyes were, and complains, 'I hate Christmas'. The credits roll. Credits No specific order, according to credits of video Cast *Edd: Himself, pilot #2 *Josh Tomar: Santa and Zanta *Matt: Himself *Tom : Himself, carolers *Diwi: Pilot #1 Music *Edd: Various Christmas songs *Kevin MacLeod: Arcadia *DJ Fabloon: Zanta Claws is coming to town (feat.Tom) *Tom: Title theme and happy ending